Clicking Away From Pain
by Grace4Delena
Summary: My take on what happens after Damon and Elena's fight in "Dangerous Liaisons". Entirely set in 3x14. Rated T for language.


**Hello everyone :) Wow, this is awkward… **

**Ok, let's get on with it!**

**This is my second attempt in writing in a language that it's not my own (I'm Italian, actually), so please forgive me for mistakes and stuff...I really tried to do my best here. Corrections are always warmly welcomed.**

**Even more awkward, this is the first time that someone has succeeded in talking me into posting something I've written.**

**I've been writing for some years (in my native language, of course) but never found it in me to share my take about existing characters (I wrote BTVS fanfics) with other people. Mostly, I'm pretty anxious about other fans' opinions about my style and ideas.**

**Some time ago, while skypeing with this amazing person that goes under the name of stroumfita, (by the way, check out her story, Learning to Love Again! It's really great!) and thought "Why not giving it a try with a O/S?"**

**So here we go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries , even though the thought of it haunts me at night :p Some lines are actually taken from the show. You'll know which ones, 'cause they're flawless and I'm not NEARLY that talented. ^^'**

**ooooo**

« Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?» Elena couldn't figure it out. This man had the capability of making her feel like a pre-school child. Completely clueless.

«_No, I'm mad at you because I love you!_ » Damon's voice was tense and angry, and he still had a tight hold on her arm. Elena's heart skipped a beat and she felt a weird, unusual tingling in the pit of her stomach.

Elena already knew he loved her. Damon's love for her was in his every action. She could see it in the little crooked smile that he gave her when he picked on her and in the way he offered her his hand when she was getting off of his car. She could see it in the fact that he had actually wanted her to get some training in fighting vampires and in the countless occasions in which he had put his own life at stake, literally, just to save hers.

Also, Damon had said the "L" word to her that cursed night, while he had been lying in agony in his bed, covered in cold sweat, his beautiful features crippled by the pain he was feeling. _This,_ though,was the first time Damon had said the words out loud without being on the verge of death.

She had come so close to losing him, that night…

A pang of rage clutched at her chest. Why did he always think that he had to be the hero! Why couldn't she be the one that saved the people she loved, for once? The last thing she wanted was for Damon's feelings towards her to become a danger to his safety!

«Well, maybe that's a problem!» Elena blurted out. She regretted the words the moment they escaped her lips. She hadn't meant for them to sound like that.

She had meant that he had to let her do her part in this. If he didn't, the promise she had made to Esther, the lies she had told Elijah and all the effort she had put in keeping Stefan in her good graces despite what he had done to her, would completely go to waste. It would have all been for nothing!

Hesitantly, she looked into his eyes and that was when she saw it.

Surprise.

Pain.

For just a second, she though she had heard his heart crack.

Damon's eyes were fixed on her face and it seemed like he couldn't even bring himself to blink. As his mind processed Elena's words, Damon frowned. What had she done?

« No…That's not what I m…»

«No, I got it Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?» Damon cut in, venom tainting his hoarse voice. His eyes were alien. Blank. Vacant. They scared Elena down to the core. She had to fix this. She had pushed him into believing that it was okay for him to actually _feel_ and that not every relationship in the world was doomed. Knowing him, how could she let herself say those words...words that could so easily be misinterpreted?

« Have you guys seen Matt?» Caroline's voice made Elena jump a little. Damon turned his head so that he was looking at the blonde vampire and then shifted his body so that the only part of him that Elena could actually see was his back.

« Nope. Didn't see him.»

In response to Caroline's question, Elena just shook her head. At that, Caroline started to fidget and ran a gloved hand through her golden locks.

« Can you please help me find him? Rebekah is in the ballroom and he's nowhere to be seen. I'm afraid vampire slut might have done something to him.» Caroline looked at the two of them, finally realizing that she had interrupted something. « Did I…»

Damon scoffed. « No, we're done. » He walked away from Elena and looked at Caroline with an evil smirk. « Some vampire you are. You can't even sniff your own boyfriend. Let me handle it.» He glanced at Elena over his shoulder « _Maybe_ I can make myself useful.»

Caroline frowned in confusion while he swiftly stepped out of the hallway and disappeared into the ballroom.

Elena was at a loss. Damn. Damn. Damn. She has made a scene. She had taken it out on Damon when it wasn't entirely his fault. She has to fix this.

« Elena? What's going on? What was that?» Caroline put her hands on her hips « Did he do something? » Elena inhaled and forced a smile.

«No, it's fine. We just had a disagreement, that's all. Let's go find Matt.» Caroline nodded, still not entirely convinced « You go upstairs, and I'll look for him down here. If you find him, just text me.»

Elena watched as the blonde hurriedly walked up the steps covered in burgundy carpeting, and she huffed, relieved that Caroline hadn't questioned her further about her conversation with Damon. Getting him temporarily out of her mind, she started pacing through the rooms of the ground floor, until she heard a loud "thud" coming from the entrance. Mere moments later, the whole Original family was gathered there, as if appearing out of thin air. Gasping, Elena raised her dress, Cinderella-like, so that she wouldn't step on it, and ran towards the door as fast as her heels would allow her.

Someone shrieked « Damon! Are you crazy?» and she wished she could run even faster.

When she finally got to the entrance she breathlessly came to an abrupt halt, only to see a very shaken and weird-looking Damon hovering over Kol's limp body. Stefan was there too. Elena couldn't see his face, but she could tell that he was as shocked as everybody else. She wasn't. Damon intently stared at her and Elena lowered her head, disappointed in him and angry at herself.

« Maybe a little. But far be it for me to cause a problem.» Damon turned on his heels and swaggered away from the Originals' home. Elena gazed at his back and fought against the impulse of following him.

Elijah gently placed a hand on her shoulder.« Elena, I am so very sorry that you had to witness that. It seems that Damon and Kol have misunderstood each other in some way. Please allow me to escort you to your ride home, while my brothers clean up this mess.» The black haired vampire offered Elena his arm and she was about to accept it, when Stefan stepped beside Elijah.

« I'll take her home.» he declared, and Elena stared ad him in shock. Why would he do that? Why couldn't she understand anybody around her anymore?

Elijah's gaze flickered from Stefan to Elena, until he gave voice to his thoughts "Elena? Are you comfortable with that solution, or should I arrange something else for you?» Elena slightly shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

« No. No, it's fine Elijah. There's no need for you to worry. I'm just…» She walked into the house once again « I'll go grab my purse and check up on Caroline. I'll meet you in the car, Stefan.» Stefan shrugged and wended his way to his vintage car, whistling lightly. Elijah nodded and took Elena's hand in his.

« It was a pleasure having you here tonight, Elena Gilbert.» She felt her cheeks growing hotter. Damn, the man could be charming.

«Pathetic.» Rebekah muttered. Elijah politely smiled at Elena and without even turning he replied to his sister.

« One would think that since you have caused enough trouble for the night, you would at least have the decency of keeping that forked tongue of yours at bay. Don't you agree, little sister?»

Rebekah "humpfed" and gracefully trotted away. Elijah refocused his attention on Elena. « Again, I apologize. My sister does know how to hold a grudge. She'll get past it, I am going to make sure of it. Please, go fetch your belongings so that you can go home and rest.» Elena smiled, made a light bow and quickly headed over the bar. She immediately spotted Matt, sitting by himself. Elena let out a sigh of relief. At least he was safe. Of course, she was far from being calm. Damon was nowhere to be seen and after the charade in the yard, that couldn't be a good sign. What would she be doing, if she was Damon?

"I'd be looking for some booze." She glanced at the bar, again seeing Matt's blonde hair ."I'd be looking for the best booze in the house" She gasped. She had noticed a liquor cabinet upstairs, in the study where she had lured Damon. He had to be there. In all haste, she went straight to that room, bumping into several people on her way there. When she saw a light coming out of the room, she started tiptoeing, silently covering the few feet that separated her from the door. When she thought she was close enough, she peeked inside, only to find Damon's familiar form lying on an armchair, a square-shaped bottle of whiskey in his right hand.

« You know, after one year of living among vampires and werewolves you should have learned that you can't sneak up on us.» Elena sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind her back. « Uh! Should I be worried? Who did you hire to kill me, this time? Mh? Caroline? What plan do you not want me to ruin?» He gulped down a mouthful of golden liquid.

« I told you I'm sorry for that.» Damon nodded, smiling.

« That you did. » He looked at Elena, stunning in her dress. « Just go away, Elena.» She ignored his plea and instead sat down in front of him. « Of course. Why would you listen to me now, when all you've ever done is persevere in doing whatever nonsense you ever wanted to do?»

« Will you stop that?» Damon was annoying her and it really didn't serve her cause. « I want to explain.»

« There's nothing to explain. I get it, Elena. I'm a big boy. I don't need you to sugar-coat stuff for me.» Okay, that was it.

« Apparently you do, since when I tell you stuff _without_ sugar-coating it, you go and snap people's necks!» Damon opened his eyes wide.

« Excuse me?» That had come out wrong. _Again_. What the hell was wrong with her tonight?

« Just shut up and let me explain! I didn't mean it, okay? What I said before. I didn't mean it like that.» There. She had said it. Damon just raised and eyebrow at her. Now what?

«Oh, you're gonna have to do so much better than that. If you didn't mean what I though you meant, _what_ did you mean then?»

« I just meant that you don't always have to act like you're the hero in this, Damon. I meant that I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and the people I love without you breathing down my neck! I'm not always the one that needs protecting.» Damon dropped the bottle on the floor and walked over to Elena, directly facing her.

« Yes, you do! You're not a witch, you're not a werewolf and you don't wanna be a vampire. And you're surrounded by all of the above. You're an ant. Everybody around here could snap your spine without even blinking! » He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers « Snap, just like that! _That_ is how long it would take to kill you! Yet, you insist in going around unprotected like you don't have a single worry in the whole wide world.» Damon had now raised his voice and the skin on his forehead had wrinkled due to the effort of trying to stay relatively calm.

« I may be powerless, but I have leverage! These people listen to me! I'm the doppelganger. They need me!» Elena poked Damon's shoulder and he took her hand in his.

« They need you dead! One way or another, they want you dead! Why can't you understand that I'd rather die a thousand deaths than seeing you hurt, or worse, dead? » Nobody ever stopped to consider Elena's feelings in this. How she felt about having to be protected. How she felt about having to see her friends and family die or leave one after the other. She raised her hand without even noticing and slapped Damon as hard as she could. Her palm stung, under the light, black glove.

« Why can't you?» She felt her eyes fill up with tears « Is that so hard to believe? That I'm the one that wants to protect _you_? I have _no one_ Damon. No one. My parents, both biological and adoptive, are dead, Jenna is dead, Jeremy is in Denver, Stefan is gone and Bonnie has her hands full with her own family. I have Alaric, who is currently lying in a hospital bed, healing from a stab wound I caused, I have Caroline, whose father passed away like a minute ago and I have _you_. When Mikael came into town, he tried to take your heart out. When Klaus talked to Katherine, thinking it was me, he threatened to kill you. When will you get into that thick head of yours that I care about you too?» Tears were staining her cheeks. She was scared to death and breathless, like she had run for a thousand miles « Mh? What about _me_ when you have given up your life to save mine? What will I be supposed to do?» Damon was looking at her in silence. His icy blue eyes bored into her chestnut ones. He raised a hand and wiped away her tears, before resting his palm on her cheek.

« And what does that _mean_ Elena? Think about what you just said. What does that mean?» Elena narrowed her eyes at him, confused. She had just told him! She had opened her heart to him, revealing her deepest feelings and still, he was asking for more.

« What do you want me do say? I don't get you right now! What do you want from me?» He snapped, took her by the shoulders and slammed her against the door.

« I want you to admit that you're in love with me too! Just admit it already! Stop running from me! » Damon banged his fist against the wooden door. His voice was angry, but his expression was kind. Almost childlike. So harmless, that all Elena wanted to do was just to soothe that troubled soul. But she couldn't say those words to him. She just couldn't. She didn't know if they were true, and she couldn't bring herself to come out with that. She remained silent, her eyes fixed on his jaw. He was resting his forehead against hers, breathing lightly and puffing his whiskey-scented breath on her cheek. « Please Elena. Please. Please.» He peppered her temples with butterfly kisses. Elena pursed her lips and contained a sob.

« I'm so sorry Damon.» He froze and took a step back. Elena covered her face with her hands and let out a heart-breaking sob « I can't, I'm sorry. Not yet. You said it yourself… It may be right, but…» She looked up and stopped talking. Damon was nowhere to be seen and so was the bottle of alcohol. « Just not right now.» Elena let herself slide to the floor. « I put my foot in my mouth again. What's wrong with me tonight…» She sobbed for a little while longer and then gathered the strength to stand up and get out of the room. This action was followed by her stepping into a nearby bathroom to take care of her puffy nose and eyes. There really wasn't much she could do, except wash her face, fix up what was left of her make up and hope that no one would notice her teary face.

On her way to Stefan's car, Elena passed in front of the bar and spotted a blonde dressed in a green gown, talking to Matt. Was that Rebekah? She paused for a second, not knowing if she should go there to make sure the vampire wasn't trying anything or if she should just go home. Well, they were in a bar. At least a hundred people were standing right behind them. What was the worse that could happen? With that confident thought in mind, Elena slipped her shawl over her shoulders and headed out.

**ooooo**

Stefan was impatiently waiting for her in his red convertible, tapping his fingers against the wheel. She walked over to the passenger's side, opened the door and ungracefully slumped down in the seat.

« Took you long enough.» Oh no. She wasn't taking it from Stefan too.

«Well, if you had something better to do, you could have just left. I'm sure Elijah would have gotten me home safely as well.» Stefan wryly chuckled and turned on the engine, gently pressing on the gas pedal.

« Oh, someone's in a bad mood. » He singsonged and turned slightly to his right to look at her « Have you been crying?» Elena tried to maintain a steady face and glanced at him over her shoulder.

«Are you drunk?» Stefan pulled out a Damon-like smirk. Elena didn't like that at all.

« No, but I can see that your make-up is smeared and your eyes are swollen.» Elena shrugged.

« It's been a long night and my new eyeliner stings. I went to the bathroom to wash it, but I ended up doing more bad than good.»

Stefan was still smiling and he just replied with a "Mh.".

Elena was pained by the amount of lies that she had had to feed him lately. Not that he didn't deserve it, honestly. The last trick he had pulled on her had been pretty mean, and the thing that hurt her the most was that he had been deliberate about it. He had planned it, and was even willing to turn her into a vampire, knowing that it was the thing that she least wanted in the world. Klaus had in fact "blinked" in the end, but that was beside the point. Stefan couldn't have been sure of that and that meant that he had been prepared to the possibility of actually having to go through with his plan.

It was true. She wasn't exactly fond of Stefan, at the moment. Were it up to her, she would ignore him and leave him to his scornful comments until further notice. Given the complicated situation though, she had to suck it up and act as if nothing had happened.

That being said, she couldn't even _remotely_ say that she didn't care about him anymore, because she did. She was angry at him right now, but she would eventually find it in her to forgive him. If she could just be sure that _he was_ still there, somewhere…If she could just reach out to him…

« So...what did Esther tell you, up there?» Elena sighed, grateful for the change in subject.

« She said that she wants to undo the evil that she created and it seemed to me that her ultimate goal is to kill Klaus. Whatever the price.» Stefan looked at her questioningly.

«But Klaus is immortal. Did she share any details?» Elena nodded.

« That's why she needed me. There's a ritual that binds all the Original siblings as one, so that if one dies, the others follow too. Esther explained that since the vampire curse was created using the blood of the original Petrova, she would be needing mine to cast this spell. She took a couple of drops from my finger and mixed it with the rose champagne we toasted with.»

« Is that all? Now we kill one of them and everything ends?» Stefan sounded hopeful, but suspicious. Elena agreed with him in this. She really hoped for all of _that_ to end quickly, but she couldn't help but wonder if a toast and a drop of blood were really all it would take to get rid of the infamous hybrid. And of course, she wasn't really comfortable with the way she had treated Elijah. She was a horrible person, for doing that.

« I suppose not. She mentioned that my blood was needed for the first part of the spell. I assume that there are others, but she didn't say. Also…» She brought a hand up and bit her nail though her satin glove.« Elijah asked me to reveal to him his mother's true intentions.» Stefan just stared at her, confused. « He found it weird that she would forgive Klaus just like that, and he basically asked me to tell out on her. And when, later in the evening he questioned me about that, I lied. I told him she wanted to apologize for almost having me killed.» Stefan didn't say anything. He just nodded and went on driving.

Elena's mind drifted to Elijah. The vampire was, as Rebekah had once told her, extremely moral. She trusted him and yet she had lied to his face. Her stomach closed up at the thought and she loudly gulped. She should have told him, but now it was too late. Now that Elijah had drunk her blood, he was bound to his siblings' lives. Irreversibly, as far as she knew.

Elena's train of thoughts was interrupted by Stefan that, parking his car in front of her yard said « We're here.» Elena unclasped her seatbelt, got out of the car and without saying a word headed to her house, unlocking and opening the door.

The keys clinked as she withdrew them from the keyhole and placed them on the counter on her left, leaving the house open for Stefan.

« So…» Stefan pushed the door shut behind him « Esther wants to kill her whole family.» He chuckled «How's that for mother of the year?» Suddenly nervous, Elena removed her shawl and mechanically folded it in her hands, never once turning to look at her former boyfriend. Was he trying to make small talk? Why? What was happening to the people around her? Whatever it was with Stefan, if this was a feeble attempt in trying and making her feel better…Well, it wasn't working.

« Yeah, and I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it.» Elena stiffly let out. Stefan replied to her with dead cynicism.

« Good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go.» Elena couldn't breathe.

« I just signed their death sentences, Stefan. » Her voice was almost a whisper

« No, you signed Klaus' death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage.» Again? Was that his way to comfort her? Collateral damage? Elena wanted to yell at him. Like really yell at him, for taking this so lightly. Instead, for everyone's sake ,including her own, she gathered some self control and took her lower lip between her teeth.

« It's not that simple.» She shook her head and slowly turned to face him, her heels softly clacking on the wooden floor.

« That family's brought you nothing but darkness, Elena.» Stefan was puzzled. No. Worried. « It is that simple.» Was he worried? Could it be that she was right and that under that Ripper façade, Stefan Salvatore was still alive and well? They exchanged a long look, until Stefan uncomfortably moved his gaze to the floor. Obviously at a loss, he quickly changed the topic of conversation, to something that would make Elena feel awkward. The vampire smiled briefly and spoke.

« So, where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you've gotten home safely.» Damon. Elena stared at Stefan, trying to concentrate on his face and keep her traitorous mind from drifting to the haunted look she had seen in those beautiful blue eyes, when she had uttered those stupid, completely untrue words to the elder Salvatore. If she thought about that, she was sure she'd end up crying.

« I'll call him to let him know.» She nodded, trying to keep her cool. In response, Stefan nodded too, making a face. Apparently though, he wasn't willing to drop the issue.

« What was with him going after Kol?» For a second, Elena felt the need to throw up.

« Damon being self-destructive?» It was her fault. Hers and hers alone. If Damon was grieving right now, and was shifting back to his old Katherine-screwed-me-up self, it was all on her. Her stomach knotted a little bit more than it already was. God. She was just like Katherine. « I said something I didn't mean.» Elena stopped staring at Stefan, and moved her gaze elsewhere, afraid that he would catch the guilt and the sadness in her eyes. If she wanted him to go back to normal…if that was even possible… She shouldn't let him know about the extent of her affection towards Damon.

« So did I.» He wriggled his eyebrows, trying to lighten up his pained expression.

Wait. What? What did he mean? What was he referring to? Was he saying that he still cared, or was she just reading between the lines?

« Anyway…Goodnight.» With that, Stefan quickly walked out, leaving the door slightly open. Elena couldn't just let it go like that. He was trying to say something. She had to do her best and reach out to him. She was willing to do anything to just understand what was going on in his head, right now. She launched herself forward and pulled the door fully open.

« Stefan! » Still walking over the porch, he stopped and turned towards her. « Did you really not feel anything?» Elena narrowed her eyes. She was fishing and didn't really know which strings to pull. This was as good as any, and maybe she had more ground to work on, at her disposal.

He moved his head slightly, not quite understanding her question.

« When?» Elena ignored his question, knowing he was just playing dumb. That was a thing he used to do even when he wasn't a Ripper.

« How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like… you don't feel anything.» She smiled nervously and joined him on her porch.« Because I can't do that, I…I feel. I feel everything.» Stefan softly let out just two words.

« Elena, stop.» But she wasn't going to. She had to know. Did he care? Was he still in love with her? Could he be saved? Even if she had considered moving on with her life, how could she do that with so many unanswered questions?

« I'm not going to stop, Stefan. Because I don't believe that you feel nothi…» Stefan look away for a second and then took a step forward, towering over her. He looked at her with an unfathomable expression. Hurt? Anger? Love? She couldn't tell. This Stefan was, regrettably, a mystery to her.

« You think I wanna be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you_._» He stopped talking and looked at her longingly « I hate myself for what I did to you.» Her heart took a leap. He did care! It was now or never.

« Then show it.» Elena took his face between her hands, her voice full of hope. She could save him. « Do something! Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care.» She was getting to him. His eyelid flickered and his lips trembled. He was shaking his head like he was in denial, but she knew that if she pushed him hard enough, she'd find him.

« I can't.» No. Elena's jaw dropped a little bit, she furrowed her brows and stared at him, waiting for him to speak again. She gave him a little smile, encouraging him. « Stefan...» Stefan brusquely clenched his hands around Elena's forearms, pulling her hands away from his face. No. She was losing him once again. She leaned closed to her and whispered.

« If I let myself care, all I feel is pain.» With that, he released her arms and all but ran away.

Elena looked at his moving form from a distance and gulped, making a face and deeply inhaling. At least she had tried. Sure, she hadn't succeeded, but by Stefan's reactions she could say that not everything was lost. She had hit a nerve, there. Truthfully it was maybe time to accept that she wouldn't be getting her boyfriend back, but if she played her cards right, she could at least give to Stefan his life back.

After breathing some fresh air on the porch, Elena huffed and got into the house, quickly moving upstairs. While walking she got rid of her heels, relieving her aching feet from the beautiful but uncomfortable shoes and entered barefoot into her room where, without even thinking, she threw herself on the bed, making her dress rustle in disagreement. She groaned and tried to convince herself that she had to have a shower and somehow crawl into bed. Gathering her will, Elena got into the small bathroom, unconsciously bringing her cell phone with her. She giggled at herself when she realized that the small device was in her hands. The force of habit. Elena never moved without her phone on her anymore. She was too scared that someone could call her with bad news, to leave it where she couldn't hear it. Shaking her head, she placed it near the sink and…Her gaze fell on the bath tub. She could use a hot bath. Oh well, screw the shower. She turned on the faucet and watched as the water filled the basin. Lazily she grabbed her favorite bath foam and poured some into the steaming water, inhaling the sweet lavender scent that hit her nostrils.

Feeling better already, she brought a hand behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting the dark gown fall unceremoniously on the floor. She quickly got rid of every other piece of clothing she was wearing, pulled her hair up in a bun and dipped into the hot water, moaning in pleasure. What a night. Elena let her body adjust to the water temperature. She lay there motionless for a little while, her brain slowly starting to retrace the evening. What the hell was up with Stefan? She couldn't quite…

« Oh. OH!» Stefan had been right. She had to call Damon. Knowing him, he'd be sick with worry, even with the huge amount of alcohol he had consumed tonight. She wiped one of her hands dry and extended her arm to reach her cell phone. Elena quickly dialed Damon's number but the call went straight to voice mail. Of course. Elena grimaced and pictured him sprawled out on his big bed, drinking himself into unconsciousness. What a mess.

« If you've called, you know who I am and you know what to do. Beep.» After the real "beep", she sighed and started talking.

« Hi, It's me. I… I just wanted to let you know that I am home. And, uhm….safe. I'll talk to you in the morning, ok? Bye…» She moved the phone away from her ear, but then changed her mind. The hot water had cleared her mind out of some of its tiredness and she found herself suddenly angry.« No, you know what? I'm gonna tell you right now.» She abruptly sat up into the bath tub, making the water splash against the borders. «You're a dick. What _idiot_ would leave while someone was in mid-sentence?» "No, Elena. Not the right way to talk right now. But you sure as hell you got his attention" Elena thought to herself. She sighed again and leaned back in the tub. « I know what you heard, and I know that you're hurt. It seems like tonight I have a special talent for doing that to you. But you didn't hear all of it, ok? I wasn't finished. I looked up and you weren't there anymore. But I wasn't finished. So please, please, call me when you get this and you've sobered up enough to have a civil conversation. And Damon? You know I trust you, but…Don't… Don't do anything stupid, ok?» She loudly exhaled. « Goodnight, Damon.» Elena hung up and put the phone back on the piece of furniture from where she had retrieved it. Her heart was beating so hard that she thought it would get out of her chest. She really needed to enjoy that bath, now. She needed time to think.

About Damon.

About Stefan.

About Elijah.

What a night...

**ooooo**

Damon stretched his arms and looked down at the sleeping woman beside him. He'd slept with Barbie Klaus. The vampire smirked at the thought. First Elena and Stefan telling him that he cared too much and now, sleeping with the enemy. What an ironic night.

He chuckled, and started untangling himself from the annoying hold of his bed companion, careful not to wake her, and got out of bed to pour himself some bourbon. Getting over to the cabinet, he spotted the flickering light of his phone. Damon absentmindedly took it in his hands, seeing the notification saying "1 new voicemail". He sipped from his glass and tapped the little icon, moving the device to his ear. Elena's voice banged on his eardrum, making him cringe.

_"Hi, It's me.__"_ No shit. Wouldn't have guessed that. Damon gulped the entire content of his glass in one single motion, pouring himself some more right after that.

"_I… I just wanted to let you know that I am home. And, uhm….safe. I'll talk to you in the morning, ok? Bye…"_ Her voice was shaky and tired. Was she okay? No, screw that. She deserved it. He hoped she was feeling horrible. Damon shook his head and was about to get the phone off of his ear. "_No, you know what?"_ Damon raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide open. Apparently she had something else to say, given that her voice now sounded fierce. Almost angry. Angry? Was _she_ angry at _him_?

"_I'm gonna tell you right now."_ **Splash** "_You're a __dick__. What __**idiot**__ would leave while someone was in mid-sentence?" _What the hell? Was that splashing water, that he'd heard? Was she in the bath tub while calling _him_? No, ok. Not really the point... Was she honestly yelling at him for not staying around and let her talk about her undying love for his sissy of a brother? Seriously?

"_I know what you heard, and I know that you're hurt." _Elena's voice was now soft and soothing. The girl had personality issues. Then again, what did he expect? He was in love with her. There was _no way_ she could be normal.

"_It seems like tonight I have a special talent for doing that to you." _No kidding.

"_But you didn't hear all of it, ok?"_ What the fucking fuck? Damon got out of the bedroom and went into the hall, wearing only his boxers, anxious to hear more.

"_I wasn't finished. I looked up and you weren't there anymore. But I wasn't finished."_ Finished? Finished saying what? For the love of God, couldn't she just stop speaking in riddles? His heart was pounding and his breathing hitched. Damn woman!

"_So please, please, call me when you get this and you've sobered up enough to have a civil conversation."_ He scoffed. He wasn't _that_ drunk, now. He had been earlier, when he had charmed Rebekah into his bed and ripped her clothes off, having sex with her without even looking once at her features. He had taken her from behind, his eyes closed so that he couldn't see her golden hair. Damon had needed for Rebekah to be Elena. It was just in his mind, but he had needed that, or he would have combusted.

"_And Damon? You know I trust you, but…Don't… Don't do anything stupid, ok?"_ Like say...Sleeping with Rebekah? Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"_Goodnight, Damon." _

Damon held the phone to his ear and gulped. He quickly processed the situation in his mind. There was no way around it. Elena would find out about this eventually. He was _positive_ Rebekah would throw it in her face as soon and as hurtfully as possible. There was just one thing he could do. He didn't like it, but it was the only way to get out of this without making a fool out of himself, getting himself hurt or worse, losing Elena's trust completely.

Damon was going to tell her and she would get angry and jealous. She wouldn't admit it and maybe she'd even slap him and punch him a couple of times. They would avoid each other for a week or two and then work it out, like they always did. But to get through all of that, _again_, he had to do it. He was _done_ facing things like his brother would have. Damon would face this in his own way and then go back to normal.

He inhaled, closed his eyes and concentrated, until something in him clicked.

It was done.

Now, he could face Elena, without his feelings for her screwing everything up.

**And that's a wrap!**

**So what did you think? Was it horrible? Was it nice? Please please please let me know!**

**I'm actually thinking about writing and publishing more O/S, and your reviews would help a lot in deciding that :)**

**Again, I want to thank my awesome Stroumfita, who's coped with me through this and was extremely patient (I kinda talked her into being my beta:p ), kind, and to whom I need to give credit for the bath tub scene, which, if not for her, wouldn't be in the story.**

**Until the next O/S (maybe?)**

***Grace***


End file.
